Franca Sraffa Venturelli
במפה, האתר הראשון אליו ברחו היהודים - Farnocchia היא שכונה בעיירה Stazzema Franca_sraffa_venturelli ו-Prof. Marco Piccolino יזמו את הענקת תואר חסידי אומות העולם לשלושה אנשים אשר הצילו יהודים בתקופת השואה. בקרבת מקום מצוי אתר, בו ביצעו הגרמנים טבח ב-500 ,תושבים Sant'Anna di Stazzema massacre. thumb|579px|מרכז| ראו גם:Sant'Anna di Stazzema massacre ראו גם: משפלת ורסיליה עד להרי גרפניאנה - סיפורם של היהודים וחסידי אומות העולם הוא ספרו של פרופ' מרקו פיקולינו על היהודים שנאלצו לעזוב את מקום מושבם ברצועת החוף של צפון טוסקנה -La Versilia - בה הם שהו מימים ימים לכפר במרומי ההרים - אל המקום בו חסחדח אומות העולם בכפר ההררי - Garfagnana - עזרו להם להסתתר מפני הגרמנים. באותו אזור התרחש טבח Sant'Anna di Stazzema massacre - האירוע שהביא את המחבר לכתוב את הספר. Prof. Marco Piccolino 'Dalla Versilia Alla Garfagnana - Storia di Ebrei e di Giusti progetto futuro thumb|350px|ימין|מספרת הסיפור ההצהרה לכל מי שעשוי להיות מעוניין אני החתומה מטה, Franca Sraffa, נולדתי ביום 17 בינואר, 1934 בעיר פיזה , היום תושבת Marina di Pietrasanta בנפת Lucca בכתובת via Duca D'Aosta 19 מצהירה בזאת: בחודש אוגוסט 1943, יחד עם אמא שלי Felicina Barocas, שהיה אז בהריון, עברתי לגור זמנית בעיירה Farnocchia di Stazzema, באזור הררי מיוער לא רחוק מ Pietrasanta, העיר בה הם חיו אז סבא וסבתא שלי, Federigo Abramo Ventura and Ersilia Barocas, שהיה בעל חנות בדים שם, בויה מאציני. המטרה הייתה לשהות שם רק חופשה קצרה כפי שהומלץ על ידי הרופא לאמי לאור ההריון ומזג האויר החם של הקיץ. אבל אז עם נפילת המשטר הפשיסטי (אוקטובר 1943) ,ובשל אירועי המלחמה, היינו זה נאלצים להישאר בעיירה כי זה מסוכן לחזור למקום מגורינו הקבועה Pietrasanta. 'המצב הפך קשה במיוחד עבור המשפחה שלנו שהיה יהודי הוא בצד של אבי, אלדו Sraffa והן מצד אמא שלי. אז גם הופיעו כתבות אנטישמיות ליד החנות של הסבא והסבתא שלי Pietrasanta. לאחר מכן, גם אבי הגיע לעיירת מגורי הנוכחית Farnocchia , ובמשך זמן רב גרנו אז בבית ליד r Piazza del Carmine. לפעמים היינו גם הדודים שלי, Augusto Ventura and his wife Giuseppina Trevi. ביום 18 באוקטובר נולדה אחותי, דונטלה-מרים (שנפטרה ביום 19 ספט ', 1986). המיילדת של הכפר כשאחותי נולדה, המיילדת של הכפר, Siria Catelani, שהייתה אידיאולוגיה פשיסטית הלכה אל המפקדה הגרמנית לגנות את הנוכחות בעיר של משפחה יהודית. מצב סכנה חמורה קיבלו את פנינו לכמה ימים כומר הקהילה Farnocchia, דון Innocenzo Lazzeri, שהסתתרו בבית הכומר. אבל זה קרה כי באותו המיילדת הודיעה פשיסטים או הגרמנים של המחסה שלנו והיה פטרול לבצע חיפוש בבית הכומר. אני תמיד זוכר את רגעי האימה. Rinserrati היה שם במקום מוסתר של הכומר אחותי כמה חודשים צורפים מרחם אמי. אם זה קרה שהילד הפסיקו למצוץ חלב אם הוא התחיל לבכות, נוכחותנו היה הוא נחנך, ואני והמשפחה שלי, יחד עם הכומר שהיה אירח אותנו, היה לנו מתמשך סכנה חמורה חי. הבריחה פרק זה הבהיר לנו וכדי Don Innocenzo כי המגורים בעיירה Farnocchia לא יותר מאובטחים. אספתי את הדברים הנחוצים ביותר, מלווים בשני אנשים של המדינה, הלכנו, 8 1943 בדצמבר ב Greppolungo, כפר קטן בעיריית Camaiore, הממוקם על מדרון הר Gabberi, כ -5 ק"מ מן Farnocchia. כאן נשארנו בערך חודש, לעיתים קרובות שינוי מגורים להימנע שיתגלו. ואז בו נמסר לנו כי ד"ר מריו Lucchesi, בנו של מנהל בית החולים Pietrasanta, פייטרו Lucchesi (שני רופאים מאוד טוב ונדיב), שארגן ההעברה שלנו למקום בטוח יותר, במקום של ההר בשם "Tendaio" בסן פלגרינו ב Alpe, בעיירה קסטיליונה Garfagnana (LU). נאמר לנו לרדת Camaiore ולהמתין לבואו של ד"ר מריו Lucchesi, שיחד עם מכונית קטנה לקח אותנו לביתו בקסטיליונה Garfagnana, הגענו בערב. התקבלנו ואכילה עם אירוח גדול. למחרת בבוקר, עם שחר, כמה היו בני משפחת רוסי Tendaio, כולל יוסף Mansueto ובנו פרנקו שליווה אותנו לבית שלהם, אשר היה כ -15 ק"מ מן קסטיליונה. אני זוכר אישה של המשפחה קיבלה אותה על זרועו של אחותי כי היו כמה חודשים. ב Tendaio התקבלנו בנדיבות רבה. בפרט היו מאוד מועיל איתנו Rossi family from Tendaio (among them Giuseppe Mansueto and his son Franco) ואת אחותו של מריה, רוזינה רוסי. כפי שזה קרה דון Innocenzo Lazzeri, האנשים האלה סיכנו את חייהם בגלל השעה נחשב הפשע החמור ביותר להסתיר ולהגן משפחות יהודיות. Rossi family גם נענה ברצון אנשים אחרים הזקוקים לעזרה. אני זוכר לברוח הסכנה להתגלות, חלק מבני המשפחה ואורחיהם בארגון השמירה על תצפית הגעתו האפשרית של סיורים פשיסטים גרמנים. מקלט עד סוף המלחמה אני עם המשפחה שלי דודי ודודתי, אוגוסטו ונטורה וג'וזפין טרווי, הצלחנו להישאר עלTendaio במשך כשנה וחצי, עד יוני 1945, כלומר עד סוף המלחמה, תמיד שטופלו חסד ונדיבות גדולה של משפחת רוסי. יש לי זיכרון חזק מאוד של אותה תקופה, ואני יודע שגם אני ומשפחתי חייבים חייתי לעזרתם של אותם אנשים נדיבים ואמיצים. יצא לי מאז ונשארה חברה קרובה של פרנקה, בתו של יוסף Mansueto ומריה רוסי. ואני רואה את אמו, מריה, אמיתית קדושים. אני משוכנע כי, על העזרה שנתנו לנו תקופה קשה, אלהאנשים שהתירו גאולתנו ראויה להיכלל בשורות הצדיקות האומות של ישראל. בין אלה בפרט דון Innocenzo Lazzeri ומריה רוסי. ואז גם ג'וזפה רוסי Mansueto, ובניהם פרנקו פרנקה רוסי, אחותו של מריה, רוזינה רוסי, וד"ר מריו Lucchesi. בכבוד רב,פרנקה Sraffa, אלמנת Venturelli מרינה di Pietrasanta, 18 באפריל 2015 הצהרת פרנקו ברטלי הצהרה לכל מי שעשוי להתעניין. אני הח"מ, פרנקו ברטלי, יליד Farnocchia בעיריית Stazzema (LU) 7 ביולי 1929, ו מתגורר צלחות Via n. 9 מצהיר כדלקמן: בשנת 1943 הייתי בארצי בשלב שבו שכנה מספר רב של אנשים שעזבו, שהיו מנסה לברוח הסכנות של המלחמה. ביניהם היה בן למשפחה יהודית של Pietrasanta, שחי בית (נהרס מאוחר יותר בגלל המלחמה) בכנסייה הכרמלי, לא הרחק שלי מגורים. בשלב מסוים, בשל הסכנות בפניהם אנשי האמונה היהודית, זו המשפחה נאלצה לנטוש את ביתו שלו הוסתר בבית הכומר של כנסיית סנט מייקל ידי הכומר דון Innocenzo Lazzeri. באותו זמן מחסה או בסיוע ליהודים הוא יכול להוביל לתוצאות חמורות ביותר, ואת הכומר שלנו עשה זאת בנדיבות לדעת סכנות שלפניו. דון Innocenzo Lazzeri נהרג מאוחר יותר על ידי הנאצים בכפר הסמוך Sant'Anna di Stazzema 12 באוגוסט 1944 ב טבח שבו כ -500 אנשים נטבחו, כולל התושבים עקור. אני חושב על העזרה שניתן למשפחה יהודית מקלט Pietrasanta בארצנו, האב Innocent ראוי להיכלל בין חסידי אומות העולם של ישראל. בכבוד רב, פרנקו ברטלי Farnocchia 18 - אפריל - 2015 הצהרת אליסה Pardini הצהרה לכל מי שעשוי להתעניין. חתמתי אליסה Pardini, יליד Farnocchia di Stazzema (LU) 29 בדצמבר, 1933 תושב ב באמצעות Broto n. 1, אני מצהיר כי הייתי Farnocchia במלחמה. גרתי אז בבית בפיאצה דל קרמיין. ממש ליד הבית שלנו וישב משפחה של יהודים Pietrasanta, ובפרט מר אלדו Sraffa, Felicina אשתו, שהיתה בהריון, ובתם פרנקה Sraffa. השתתפתי האנשים האלה ובמיוחד פרנקה, שעמד שלי גיל. אני יום אחד אמרתי פרנקה לבוא לכנסייה איתי, אבל היא אמרה לי שהיא לא באה. אז זה היה הרגע שבו נודע לי שהיא ומשפחתה היו יהודים. לפעמים הם היו גם Farnocchia קרוביהם, משפחת ונטורה, הבעלים של חנות טקסטיל Pietrasanta. אמא שלי, Eugenia הזיתים, מכירה את המשפחה הזאת דרך דודתה הוא היה מחויב בחנותם. דודו זה של אמי, עכשיו רק זוכר את השם, ג'ורג'יה. בעוד זוג Sraffa נולד במדינה שלנו ילדה קטנה אשר קבלה את השם דונטלה. פתאום לקראת סוף 1943 Sraffa כבר לא ניתן לראות בכפר. שאלתי את אמא שלי מספר פעמים לאן הם נעלמו, אבל אמא שלי לא אמרה לי כלום. למדתי אחרי המלחמה הם היו אורחיהם במשך כמה ימים בבית הכומר ידי כומר הקהילה שלנו, דון Innocenzo Lazzeri, ו ואז הם הסתלקו מן Farnocchia. דון Innocenzo נהרג כעבור שנה הטבח הנאצי Sant'Anna di Stazzema. זה היה מאוד מסוכן באותה העת אדיבה יהודים או לתת להם כל סוג לעזור. דון Innocenzo, בעוד מודעת לסכנות העומד לפניו, הוא לא היסס לעשות זאת. למעשה הוא עשה כל מאמץ כדי לעזור לכל האנשים במצוקה מי מהם מצאו מקלט Farnocchia לברוח הסכנות של המלחמה. בכבוד רב, אליסה Pardini Farnocchia 18 - אפריל - 2015 ההצהרה באיטלקית Dichiarazione A chiunque possa essere interessato Io sottoscritta Franca Sraffa, nata a Pisa il 17 gennaio 1934, residente a Marina di Pietrasanta (LU) in via Duca D'Aosta 19, dichiaro quanto segue: Nel mese di agosto 1943 insieme con mia madre Felicina Barocas, che era allora in stato interessante, mi recai a Farnocchia di Stazzema, una località della montagna tra i boschi non lontana da Pietrasanta, la città nella quale abitavano allora i miei nonni, Federigo Abramo Ventura e Ersilia Barocas, che possedevano lì un negozio di stoffe, in Via Mazzini. Quella doveva essere solo una breve vacanza consigliata dal medico a mia madre in vista delle sue condizioni di gravidanza e della calura estiva. Poi però con la caduta del regime fascista, e il precipitare degli eventi bellici, fummo costrette a restare perché era pericoloso tornare a Pietrasanta. La situazione si era fatta particolarmente difficile per la nostra famiglia che era ebrea sia dalla parte di mio padre, Aldo Sraffa, che dalla parte di mia madre. Erano infatti comparse scritte antiebraiche in prossimità del negozio dei miei nonni a Pietrasanta. Ci raggiunse allora a Farnocchia anche mio padre, e per lungo tempo abitammo nel paese in una casa presso la piazza del Carmine. A volte venivano da noi anche i miei zii, Augusto Ventura e Giuseppina Trevi. Fu a Farnocchia che il 18 ottobre del '43 nacque mia sorella, Donatella-Miriam (morta poi il 19 settembre 1986). Quando mia sorella nacque, l'ostetrica del paese, Siria Catelani, che era di ideologia fascista, si recò al comando tedesco per denunciare la presenza in paese di una famiglia ebrea. In questa condizione di grave pericolo fummo accolti per alcuni giorni dal parroco di Farnocchia, Don Innocenzo Lazzeri, che ci nascose nella canonica. Accadde però che la stessa ostetrica informò i fascisti o i tedeschi del nostro rifugio e venne una pattuglia a fare una perquisizione nella canonica. Ricordo sempre quei terribili momenti. C’eravamo rinserrati in un luogo nascosto della canonica e la mia sorella di pochi mesi era attaccata al seno di mia madre. Se fosse accaduto che la bimba avesse smesso di succhiare il latte materno e avesse iniziato a piangere, la nostra presenza sarebbe stata svelata, e io e la mia famiglia, insieme al sacerdote che ci aveva ospitato, avremmo corso un grave pericolo per la nostra vita. Questo episodio fece capire a noi e a Don Innocenzo che la permanenza a Farnocchia non era più sicura. Radunate le cose più necessarie, accompagnati da due persone del paese, ci recammo, l'8 dicembre del 1943, a Greppolungo, un piccolo borgo del Comune di Camaiore, situato sull'altro versante del Monte Gabberi, a circa 5 km di distanza da Farnocchia. Qui rimanemmo per circa un mese, cambiando spesso residenza per non essere scoperti. Poi ci fu comunicato che il Dott. Mario Lucchesi, figlio del direttore dell'ospedale di Pietrasanta, Pietro Lucchesi (entrambi medici molto bravi e generosi), aveva organizzato il nostro trasferimento in un luogo più sicuro, in una località di montagna denominata "Il Tendaio" presso San Pellegrino in Alpe, nel comune di Castiglione Garfagnana (LU). Ci fu detto di scendere a Camaiore e di attendere l'arrivo del Dott. Mario Lucchesi, che con una piccola automobile ci portò nella sua casa di Castiglione Garfagnana, dove giungemmo verso sera. Fummo accolti e nutriti con grande ospitalità. La mattina dopo, all'alba, vennero alcuni membri della famiglia Rossi del Tendaio, tra cui Giuseppe Mansueto e suo figlio Franco che ci accompagnarono alla loro casa, che distava circa 15 chilometri da Castiglione. Ricordo una donna della famiglia portò in braccio mia sorella che aveva pochi mesi. Al Tendaio fummo accolti con grande generosità. In particolare erano estremamente premurosi con noi Maria Rossi, la moglie di Giuseppe Mansueto, e la sorella di Maria, Rosina Rossi. Com’era accaduto per Don Innocenzo Lazzeri, queste persone rischiavano la loro vita perché in quel periodo era considerato reato gravissimo nascondere e proteggere famiglie ebree. I Rossi avevano accolto anche altre persone in difficoltà. Ricordo che per sfuggire al pericolo di essere scoperti, alcuni membri della famiglia e loro ospiti organizzavano dei turni di guardia per avvistare l'eventuale arrivo di pattuglie di tedeschi e di fascisti. Io con la mia famiglia e i miei zii, Augusto Ventura e Giuseppina Trevi, potemmo rimanere al Tendaio per circa un anno e mezzo, fino al giugno del 1945, cioè fino al termine della guerra, sempre trattati con grande premura e generosità dalla famiglia Rossi. Io ho un ricordo molto forte di quel periodo, e so che sia io che i miei familiari dobbiamo la nostra vita all'aiuto di quelle persone benevole e coraggiose. Sono da allora rimasta molto amica di Franca, la figlia di Giuseppe Mansueto e Maria Rossi. E considero sua madre, Maria, una vera santa. Io sono fermamente convinta che, per l'aiuto che ci hanno dato in quell'epoca difficile, queste persone che hanno permesso la nostra salvezza meritino di essere inclusi nel novero dei Giusti delle Nazioni di Israele. Tra questi in particolare Don Innocenzo Lazzeri e Maria Rossi. E poi anche Giuseppe Mansueto Rossi, e i loro figli Franco e Franca Rossi, la sorella di Maria, Rosina Rossi, e il Dott. Mario Lucchesi. In fede, Franca Sraffa, vedova Venturelli Marina di Pietrasanta, 18 Aprile 2015 Dichiarazione A chiunque possa essere interessato. Io sottoscritto, Franco Bertelli, nato a Farnocchia nel Comune di Stazzema (LU) il 7 luglio 1929 e ivi residente in Via Piastre n. 9 con la presente dichiaro quanto segue: Nel 1943 ero nel mio paese che all'epoca ospitava un gran numero di sfollati che cercavano di sfuggire ai pericoli della guerra. Tra questi vi era una famiglia ebrea di Pietrasanta, che abitava in una casa (poi distrutta a causa della guerra) presso la chiesa del Carmine, non lontano dalla mia abitazione. Ad un certo punto, a causa dei pericoli a cui andavano incontro persone di religione ebraica, questa famiglia fu costretta ad abbandonare la propria abitazione e venne nascosta nella canonica della Chiesa di San Michele dal parroco Don Innocenzo Lazzeri. In quel periodo ospitare o aiutare ebrei poteva comportare gravissime conseguenze, e il nostro parroco lo fece con generosità conoscendo i pericoli a cui andava incontro. Don Innocenzo Lazzeri è stato poi ucciso dai nazisti nel vicino paese di Sant'Anna di Stazzema il giorno 12 agosto 1944, in una strage nella quale furono massacrate circa 500 persone, tra residenti e sfollati. Io penso che per l'aiuto dato alla famiglia ebrea di Pietrasanta rifugiata nel nostro paese, Don Innocenzo meriti di essere incluso tra i Giusti delle Nazioni di Israele. In fede, Franco Bertelli Farnocchia 18 – aprile – 2015 Dichiarazione A chiunque possa essere interessato. Io sottoscritta Elisa Pardini, nata a Farnocchia di Stazzema (LU) il 29 dicembre 1933 e ivi residente in via Broto n. 1, dichiaro che ero a Farnocchia nel periodo della guerra. Abitavo allora in una casa in Piazza del Carmine. Proprio vicino alla nostra casa venne ad abitare una famiglia di ebrei di Pietrasanta, e in particolare il sig. Aldo Sraffa, sua moglie Felicina, che era incinta, e la loro figlia Franca Sraffa. Io frequentavo queste persone e in particolare Franca che aveva all'incirca la mia età. Io un giorno dissi a Franca di venire a messa con me, ma lei mi disse che non sarebbe venuta. Fu così che venni poi a sapere che lei e la sua famiglia erano di religione ebraica. A volte venivano a Farnocchia anche i loro parenti, della famiglia Ventura, proprietari di un negozio di stoffe a Pietrasanta. Mia madre, Eugenia Ulivi, conosceva bene questa famiglia tramite la sua cugina che era commessa nel loro negozio. Di questa cugina di mia madre ora ricordo solo il nome, Giorgia. Mentre i coniugi Sraffa erano nel nostro paese nacque un bimba a cui fu dato nome Donatella. Improvvisamente verso la fine del 1943, gli Sraffa non si videro più in paese. Io chiesi a mia madre più volte dove erano andati, ma mia madre non volle dirmi mai nulla. Seppi dopo la guerra che erano stati ospitati per alcuni giorni nella canonica dal nostro parroco, Don Innocenzo Lazzeri, e poi erano andati via da Farnocchia. Don Innocenzo fu ucciso l'anno dopo nella strage nazista di Sant'Anna di Stazzema. Era a quel tempo molto pericoloso ospitare ebrei o dare loro qualsiasi tipo di aiuto. Don Innocenzo, pur conscio dei pericoli a cui andava incontro, non esitò a farlo. In effetti egli fece quanto possibile per aiutare tutte le persone in difficoltà che si erano rifugiate a Farnocchia per sfuggire ai pericoli della guerra. In fede, Elisa Pardini Farnocchia 18 – aprile – 2015 מתוך העיתון Don Innocenzo Lazzeri, il dott. Mario Lucchesi di Pietrasanta e i coniugi Giuseppe Mansueto Rossi e Maria Rossi di San Pellegrino in Alpe proclamati “Giusti tra le Nazioni”Busto don Innocenzo Lazzeri 001 Da Marco Piccolino,addì 23.2.2016,postato ore 06,35 del 24.2.2016 Caro Giuseppe, oggi ho ricevuto una bella notizia, dalla Yad Vashem, l’organizzazione israeliana che conserva la memoria della Shoa, che ti trasmetto perché farà piacere a tutte le persone interessate ai tragici eventi del ’44 e, più in generale, a tutti i versiliesi. Don Innocenzo Lazzeri, insieme con altre tre persone, il dott. Mario Lucchesi di Pietrasanta e i coniugi Giuseppe Mansueto Rossi e Maria Rossi di San Pellegrino in Alpe nel Comune di Castiglione Garfagnana sono stati proclamati “Giusti tra Nazioni” (Righteous among the Nations) per l’aiuto dato, a partire dal 1943 alle famiglie ebraiche Ventura e Sraffa di Pietrasanta, anche a rischio della loro vita. Io ho ricostruito questa storia che inizia a Farnocchia dove nella seconda metà del ’43 gli abitanti del paese nascondono e proteggono gli Sraffa, e poi don Innocenzo che li fa rifugiare nella canonica quando l’ostetrica del paese ne denuncia la presenza; e poi prosegue ancora con il loro spostamento (aiutati dai farnocchini) prima a Greppolungo, poi da Camaiore a Castiglione Garfagnana e San Pellegrino in Alpe (prima nell’auto di Mario Lucchesi, figlio del famoso Pietro, direttore dell’ospedale di Pietrasanta, e poi a piedi da Castiglione a San Pellegrino) sulla base soprattutto del racconto di Franca Sraffa, l’unica diretta protagonista ancora in vita. Ho inviato la domanda alla Yad Vashem nel maggio del 2005, allegando le testimonianze oltre che di Franca Sraffa, e di Elisa Pardini e Franco Bertelli, due anziani abitanti di Farnocchia che penso tu conosci, e che ti allego per darti un quadro della storia. E’ una storia bella di solidarietà e, almeno in senso morale, molti abitanti di Farnocchia, dovrebbero ricevere questa designazione. Un caro saluto, Marco Piccolino RE: Alcuni passaggi tratti dalle testimonianze che hanno consentito la proclamazione di “Giusti fra le Nazioni”. I testi ci sono stati inviati da Marco Piccolino, che ringraziamo “(….) Quando mia sorella nacque, l’ostetrica del paese, Siria Catelani, che era di ideologia fascista, si recò al comando tedesco per denunciare la presenza in paese di una famiglia ebrea. In questa condizione di grave pericolo fummo accolti per alcuni giorni dal parroco di Farnocchia, Don Innocenzo Lazzeri, che ci nascose nella canonica. Accadde però che la stessa ostetrica informò i fascisti o i tedeschi del nostro rifugio e venne una pattuglia a fare una perquisizione nella canonica. Ricordo sempre quei terribili momenti. C’eravamo rinserrati in un luogo nascosto della canonica e la mia sorella di pochi mesi era attaccata al seno di mia madre. Se fosse accaduto che la bimba avesse smesso di succhiare il latte materno e avesse iniziato a piangere, la nostra presenza sarebbe stata svelata, e io e la mia famiglia, insieme al sacerdote che ci aveva ospitato, avremmo corso un grave pericolo per la nostra vita (…)”. “(…) Io sono fermamente convinta che, per l’aiuto che ci hanno dato in quell’epoca difficile, queste persone che hanno permesso la nostra salvezza meritino di essere inclusi nel novero dei Giusti delle Nazioni di Israele. Tra questi in particolare Don Innocenzo Lazzeri e Maria Rossi. E poi anche Giuseppe Mansueto Rossi, e i loro figli Franco e Franca Rossi, la sorella di Maria, Rosina Rossi, e il Dott. Mario Lucchesi”. In fede, Franca Sraffa, vedova Venturelli (Marina di Pietrasanta, 18 Aprile 2015 ) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ “(…) Ad un certo punto, a causa dei pericoli a cui andavano incontro persone di religione ebraica, questa famiglia fu costretta ad abbandonare la propria abitazione e venne nascosta nella canonica della Chiesa di San Michele dal parroco Don Innocenzo Lazzeri. In quel periodo ospitare o aiutare ebrei poteva comportare gravissime conseguenze, e il nostro parroco lo fece con generosità conoscendo i pericoli a cui andava incontro (…)”. In Fede Franco Bertelli (Farnocchia 18 aprile 2015) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ” (…) Improvvisamente verso la fine del 1943, gli Sraffa non si videro più in paese. Io chiesi a mia madre più volte dove erano andati, ma mia madre non volle dirmi mai nulla. Seppi dopo la guerra che erano stati ospitati per alcuni giorni nella canonica dal nostro parroco, Don Innocenzo Lazzeri, e poi erano andati via da Farnocchia. Era a quel tempo molto pericoloso ospitare ebrei o dare loro qualsiasi tipo di aiuto. Don Innocenzo, pur conscio dei pericoli a cui andava incontro, non esitò a farlo (…) “. In Fede Elisa Pardini (Farnocchia 18 aprile 2015) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ קטגוריה:שואת יהודי איטליה קטגוריה:משפחת ונטורה